Human Nature
by Mismatch-lover
Summary: Two years after Selendrile invited Alys to stay with him, they still travel around. Alys reflects on how much his actions upset her, when he tells her a little bit about human nature to a fey creature. Continuation of Dragon's Bait-One shot


**Hey Everyone! This is my simple continuation of 'Dragon's Bait.' To clarify, it takes place two years afterwords, so Alys has grown into a sensible woman, while Selendrile is just... Selendrile. :/ In all honesty, this was just something to distract me from my other Dragon's Bait fan-fiction because I don't really want to work on it right now. Besides, it was due time for this one. This is probably really cheesy and corny, but please bare with me! :D**

**_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_**

As I stared out the window at the streets below me, I recalled that it had been two years after I started staying with Selendrile. Even with all that time being together, he still thought that I would tolerate other human women's gazes of admiration. Yes, I was jealous, but I wouldn't tell him. He'd just make fun of me for it, and call me out on how I shouldn't think of a fey creature like that. Fuming at how superior he was over me, I took in a deep breath of the cool night air, feeling a slight struggle for the fight against the thin, mountain air.

The door below the widow opened, and I poked my head through to look down to see who it was. I recognized him, even if I couldn't see his amethyst eyes. His golden hair was sticking out in every direction; it was taking a long time for it to grow back. A while back, about two months after deciding to stay with him, I made him cut his hair since he made me cut mine. Of course it wasn't much of a loss for him, but it did make him sort of funny looking when he turned into dragon form.

I folded my arms on the sill, and watched him as he sat down on the wooden platform that was a porch.

"Hey," I called to him. He didn't turn and look at me; knowing him, he probably already knew that I was there before he walked out. "What are you doing out here? You've got plenty of admirers inside waiting for you." I couldn't help but put a snide ring to my words. He was still silent, and still wouldn't look at me.

Slowly, after minute, he finally turned to look up at me. I raised one eyebrow at him. His purple eyes spoke no words to me, and his lips were set in a perfect straight line. I started to feel uncomfortable at his probing gaze, and I looked up at the starry sky. "Don't look at me like that; it's your own fault that they flirt with you."

"And why is it my fault?" I imagined that he tilted his head at me. I pouted, since I didn't have a serious reason. There was a sound of rustling clothes, so I looked down at him. His face was closer now, since he was standing up and facing me. He was only about four feet away from the window, he was so tall. He was reaching up for me, his big hands outstretched.

Confused, I glanced around. "What?" I asked in a squeak.

"Take my hand," he mused with a small grin. "It would be more troublesome if you went through the common room and all the woman see you follow after me."

"What, you're going to drag me out of my window?" I accused, giving him a 'what are you thinking' look.

"That was the idea, yes."

I felt my face heat up. "That's the stupidest idea I have ever heard!"

Still smiling, Selendrile tilted his head again. "No one is around to embarrass you."

Even if he was right, I flushed a bright red as if there was the whole town watching us.

"B-but," I objected, "I'm only wearing that spare tunic you gave me and nothing else. I can't go outside or I'll get sick!" The tunic that I wore was one he gave me when I complained one night that sleeping in a dress was uncomfortable. All of the tunics I had were much too small to cover what I wanted covered. So he gave me one of his larger ones, but it still only hung about two inches from my knee.

He said nothing, just continued to stare up at me. I pulled my lips into a pout. "Fine," I confided. "Let me put on some breeches or something..." I about stood back from the window.

"Alys."

I froze mid-push from the window. He rarely used my actual name, so it always rendered me shocked for a minute. When I looked back down at him, his smile was gone, and his eyebrows were furrowed. "Your hand... give it to me."

"I'm almost half naked!" I objected.

"I don't care." He suddenly grinned. "You've seen me naked plenty of times before; I think it's time I've seen you naked." Embarrassed like I never had been before, I held back the urge to lunge at him and gouge his eyes out.

"Y-you're disgusting!" I screeched. But slowly, standing on my tip-toes to make my arm longer and practically falling out the window, I placed my hand in his.

He used both hands to grab me by my armpits like a mother would to a child, and helped hold me up while I kicked my legs from the window. Crashing into him, we both fell in a big heap on the wooden platform.

Gasping, I sat up quickly, and pulled the tunic back down to my lower thighs.

"You pervert!" I screamed at Selendrile, well aware it wasn't exactly his fault. He sat up, laughing lightly.

"Sorry, sorry," he grinned, reaching over to ruffle my hair.

He sat to my left, letting his right leg stretch out and his left one pulled up slightly, and leaned back on his hands, looking up at the sky.

I stared at him warily, unsure as to what I should do. Slowly, I scooted closer to him, bringing my knees to my chest, using one hand to keep the tunic hiding everything it needed to.

Everything went silent for a while, the only noises were the crickets off in the nearby field and the laughter and voices floating from the Inn's common room. Since we were on the back side and the Inn was on top of a hill, a great land was before us. It was mostly forests, so there wasn't much to see, but on the hill to the right of us had a small waterfall, so it made it all that more magical. There was a half moon,too, so it lit up everything nicely.

"Hey, Selendrile," I started, looking over at him. I stopped mid-sentence, letting my eyes lock onto him. He had let his head fall back, so his pale hair fell out of his eyes. Not that it mattered, since his eyes were closed and his long lashes were tangled together. It was weird that I had never noticed before, but his skin was almost golden in a way, even in it's normal way. His neck was perfectly arched, and the way his Adam's apple stuck out was almost unique, like I hadn't expected it from him.

He _was_ handsome, I had to admit it, even if I didn't want to. I could see how all the woman everywhere we went were so intrigued by him. Maybe I would be too, but I knew what was under that golden skin, dazzling eyes, and silky hair. But somehow, knowing that he was a dragon didn't really ruin it.

"What?" I looked up quickly, Selendrile's gaze now on me. I blushed and looked away from him.

"H-how many stars do you think there are in the sky?" I gazed up, pretending to be intrigued by the lights in the sky.

"Many," he responded quickly, and then, with more speed, he leaned closer to me. "What's your real question?"

The downside of staying with him this long was not recognizing my hormonal needs, but letting him know me so well that he could see right through me.

I decided to make it seem like it _wasn't_ embarrassing. "Well, why don't the women ever notice how you're not human?"

Selendrile was silent for a minute, like he was finding an answer, or weighing on how much to tell me. He leaned back, and, keeping his eyes on mine, he sighed lowly.

"Humans," he started slowly, "only see things the way they want to see them; you're stubborn like that."

I tilted my head to show him it still slightly confused me.

"Females are worse than the males," he continued. "They only see the things they want to see: so, you see, they _do_ notice how inhumane I look, but they simply choose not to _acknowledge_ it."

Shaking my head, I frowned slightly. "How can you notice something without acknowledging it?"

Selendrile calmly shrugged, a unconcerned look on his face. "I'm not sure. All I know is that humans are masters at it." I considered his words, looking away at the forests below us.

"Why am I different?" I whispered, avoiding his eyes, for I was scared of the answer for some reason.

His voice never came. A silence settled between us, snuggling into our arms and laps for a good night sleep.

He stood up suddenly, sighing lightly. I watched him as he ruffled his short hair, frowning slightly as he played with the tips.

I smiled then. "I think it looks good on you." He raised an eyebrow skeptically, running his fingers through the blond strands before reaching down to me. I let my face drop slightly, and I tilted my head at him, a trait I got from him. I expected an answer, but he only stared at me, no emotion flitting across his face or eyes. Only his hand out-stretched more, inviting me to take hold.

As I let my skin absorb his hands warmth, I whispered "Do you like to be human?"

Selendrile pulled me up quickly, but carefully, making sure I was flat on my feet before letting go. He considered his answer again. "No," he finally responded in a whisper.

But then he raised his hand and brushed it through my hair, curving around the bend of my skull. Slowly, he pressed his forehead to mine,staring deeply into my eyes.

The purple in the iris of his eye gleamed with an emotion so in depth, I couldn't even fathom what it was trying to tell me. I felt my heart skip a beat once or twice, and the blood flow to my face. My breathing became slightly unstable at his closeness, and the unnatural warmth of his hand.

"But being human with you," he murmured darkly, his voice rumbling in his throat. He closed his eyes, and tilted his head ever-so-slightly. "It at least makes it bearable." I let my eyes fall shut, and I smiled lightly.

All too soon, he pulled away, taking back his hands. When I looked at him, his eyes were placid cut-glass again, shining in facets of purples.

"You should probably get some sleep," he offered as an answer. "I don't want you grumpy tomorrow." I pouted at him, but I couldn't hide the amusement from my eyes. I sighed, and nodded.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"As I always am."

I let him lift me up to the window, making sure I was safely inside. Once I was on the second floor again, I looked through the window down at him. He stared back, his mouth set in a straight line.

I smiled timidly at him. "Goodnight, Selendrile."

He hesitantly smiled back. "Sweet dreams, Alys." He gave me a long look before sighing lowly, and walking back in the door.

The moon suddenly seemed brighter, and it was blinding me almost. I walked back to my hay filled mattress, collapsed into the covers, and almost immediately fell asleep.

**_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_**

**I'm not going to lie, I was smiling like a crazy person when I wrote this. I just love these two together!**

**Well, give lots a love, and I'll return it (somehow...)**


End file.
